logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VHSGuy2011
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to WAXN-TV! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 13:19, September 18, 2011 Re: Austin I want to thank you again for your alert regarding Austin. Apparently, this character is not an easy target to extinguish. Just got this cryptic message from his new, supposed alias TheOogielovesSuck: My IP address is no longer blocked! Thanks, Snelfu! I got a feeling that this guy doesn't get his internet access through conventional means. He might just well be net hopping from various hot spots and won't rest until he gets what he wants. But don't worry... we'll be ready for him. Word to the wise, don't go to his YouTube page; NOT pretty at all. Snelfu (talk) 02:45, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Packaging Pedia Hi, I'm a contributer to logopedia and I just made a new wiki about brand packaging that's like logopedia would you be interested in contributing? I been trying to recruit new contributers Here's the link http://packagingpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Brand_Pacakging_Wiki[[User:JC95|JC95]] (talk) 01:43, December 20, 2012 (UTC) JC95 WBRC video promo stop removing the videos of WBRC screenshot :Proper grammar and sign your posts please. And if a page doesn't actually contain any logos, it gets deleted. We're a logos website, not a television presentation website. Purged Photos Why did you erase my edits? If you have a complaint, tell me first before you go fixing things by yourself. If it's between you and another LP user, don't just go nuking stuff without a proper reason. Thank you. Snelfu (talk) 00:41, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ITV News I appreciate the good intentions, but you removed too much. Programme logos such as News at Ten should be split to their own pages, and ITN News titlecards count as logos and should be kept, but need dating. The 1970s ITN News logo (yellow writing in the lower third) appears on far too many screencaps. Keep the best one, dump the rest. And note that the main titlecard for ITV News 1999 doesn't match the 2002 logo (because they didn't change the graphics completely when that logo was introduced), so those should definitely be retained as it's an alternative logo. ITV Studios Global Entertainment It's site policy to use PNG or SVG and not JPG, so that ITV DVD logo does need replacing. I reverted your edit, removing the Better Logo Needed template I placed there without replacing the image is technically vandalism. Logovis I hope you understand the real intent on why I replaced those logos. The creators of those files, seeing that the pages were missing former logos, decided to create their own logos on Photoshop or some archaic software. Judging by the looks of these, they seem poorly done and there are no confirmations on whether these logos existed. For instance, someone on the WKBD-TV boards added horrendously-done "Paramount 50" logos. Being a native Detroiter, I can tell you that those logos probably didn't exist, and if they did, they were probably used unofficially. I will gladly revert all of the images that I replaced. But please understand that my intentions were not for vandalism. Thank you. Logovis (talk) 01:03, February 12, 2013 (UTC) P.S. And you should have informed me to stop these edits on my talk page before you reported me. I didin't posted it. dude. User:Big 23 (talk) 00:31, March 6, 2013 (UTC)big 23User:Big 23 (talk) 00:31, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Issue regarding "ThereIsNoIceAge" I've just noticed that someone known as "ThereIsNoIceAge" (aka: Austin Alexander) is now threatening to find your password. This is a serious problem that needs to be solved. All that I can say is that a common warning to look out for is a username related to either himself, 20th Century Fox or the Ice Age films. Ben Johnson 09:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Blue Sky Studios It's clear that Blue Sky have changed their logo but haven't yet updated their website. I've protected the page to prevent further edit warring. The page protection will automatically expire in one month. Message from LDEJRuff I have Dish Network. What cable provider do you have? Is Cartoon Network fullscreen on its SD feed on your cable provider? ~~''LDEJRuff~~ 16:26, 23 May, 2013 (UTC) This has gone too far. I tattletaled you on the ToonZone forums about your behavior on the Cartoon Network HD article. I'm sorry, VHSGuy2011, but you have left me no other choice. ~~LDEJRuff''~~ 20:31, 24 May, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, guys, this edit warring must end now. Page locked for one month.